


Fingers and Fun

by Fire_Cooking



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Drabble, M/M, My First Smut, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cooking/pseuds/Fire_Cooking
Summary: Ernesto and Neil have some fun :)
Relationships: Ernesto/Neil
Kudos: 8





	Fingers and Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut and its a dabble please don't hurt me

Ernesto's fingers prodded at Neils ass gently. Neil whined a bit as he felt the cold slick fingers prod but not sink in.

"E-Ernesto please."

Ernesto hummed a bit.

"Such a good hero, only to be under a villain, begging for it." Ernesto purred, Neil smirked at him.

"Fancy words coming from a henchman." Neil said, a silk in his voice.

"Still a villain." Ernesto chuckled, he pressed one of his fingers softly into Neil, who moaned as the bit slowly made his way in.

"Mm, your fingers are cold." Neil whined as Ernesto removed his finger.

"I thought you said you liked cold?" Ernesto commented, rehilting his finger.

"It's great!" Neil groaned as he felt Ernesto start to bring up the speed of his finger gently.

"It can be better." Ernesto said quietly, he adjusted himself a bit and there was a click.

Neil cried out in pleasure as Ernesto's finger started to vibrate gently as it fucked him.

"You... Bastard...." He gasped, he reached up and grabbed Ernesto's sides, digging his fingers into the bots paint as the bot quickened his pace once again.

And suddenly Neil was empty.

Neil cried out a bit.

"You want more?" Ernesto asked.

Neil nodded, looking at Ernesto with hungry eyes, a flush face, a little bit of sweat starting to work on his skin.

Ernesto pressed two fingers back into Neil's ass, both vibrating softly and moving at an ever quickening pace.

Neil rolled his hips as Ernesto grew consistent at a comfortable speed. Ernesto adjusted his hand slightly, and Neil tightened his grip on the other as the fingers pressed into just the right spot.

Neil whimpered as he felt himself go to putty in the bots hands.

Ernesto took that opportunity to gently start running the fingers of his other hand up and down Neil's skin. Which was hot, flush, and starting to sweat more.

"P-please." Neil whined as he felt himself twitching for more and he tried to grind himself into Ernesto's hand with every stroke.

"What do you want?" Ernesto asked, a cocky tone settling in him voice.

"P-please, I w-wanna, I n-need to-"

"Say it clearly, dear."

Neil moaned and whined, looking for the right word until he squeaked out. "I-I need t-to c-come."

"As you wish,"

Ernesto trailed his free hand to Neil's cock, gently grabbing it and softly starting to pump his fist on it.

It took only a few moments before Neil moaned loudly, his fingers leaving small scratches in Ernesto's paint as he came.

"Did you have a good time, dear?" Ernesto asked, removing his hands from Neil.

Neil nodded, tired and still in pure pleasure


End file.
